


Confidence

by rainandasphalt



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Disney World, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Rollercoasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainandasphalt/pseuds/rainandasphalt
Summary: Ruby goes on a ride that changes her life.





	Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> RUBYMARI IS SO GOOD OMG

Ruby was thankful for not only Mari’s love, but her money too. The amount of times she had pulled her girlfriend over to some shop to get sweets or a toy was steadily increasing, and Ruby was glad that Mari was rich. 

 

The Magical Kingdom at Disney World was huge, and Mari worried that Ruby might get lost, being so childish and easily distracted. The two girls held each other's hands tightly as they wandered around the amusement park, searching for fun rides and more good food. Ruby liked Mari’s hand, it was warm and soft. Her fingers were long and boney, while Ruby's own fingers were chubby and stout like the rest of her. 

 

“Ruby-chi, do you want to go on a rollercoaster? Or are you still too scared?” Mari asked teasingly. 

 

Ruby blushed and mumbled, “N-not yet, Mari…” Rollercoasters were fast and scary. Ruby's idea of fun was more like kiddie water slides and playgrounds. With Mari’s love for speed and flamboyant personality, it was no surprise she liked such thrills. 

 

Smiling, Mari replied with a happy “Okay~!”

 

They continued to wander around for quite some time, finding lots of souvenirs and food. Eventually, Ruby worked up the courage to get on a rollercoaster. Mari let Ruby get away with going on a smaller ride, instead of the biggest, scariest ride. It still looked daunting, but Ruby managed to swallow her fear. She was embarrassed about always having to wait with their stuff when Mari wanted to go on something fast. Besides, Dia would be proud of her. Her older sister had come along the trip, too. 

 

“Hey, Mari, are Dia, Riko, and Zuramaru still at Epcot?” Ruby asked curiously as they were waiting in line. Dia and Riko were way too elegant to be interested in things like kiddy rides. Hanamaru had wanted to come with Ruby and Mari, but Dia dragged her along with herself and Riko, saying they should stick together since the three of them were dating each other. Ruby was fine with Hanamaru being away from her, she had been on anti-anxiety pills for about 6 months now, and could better cope with being separated from her best friend. Plus, Mari was a super sweet girlfriend, and Disney World is a fun place. 

 

Mari nodded and smiled. “Yes, I texted Riko earlier, Hanamaru got bored and went back to the hotel room but she's still there with Dia.”

 

“Ah, cool…” Ruby replied. The two girls fell silent and remained that way until they finally reached the front of the line. 

 

As they got in the rollercoaster, Mari said “Buckle up!” She helped Ruby, and proceeded to buckle her own seatbelt. Ruby felt a little miffed that Mari felt the need to help her with something as easy as buckling a seatbelt, but she was also glad that Mari cared so much about her safety. It was an honour to be cherished by someone so beautiful.

 

The slow climb to the top was much too suspenseful for Ruby's taste. Her skin crawled as she anticipated having to rush down the rollercoaster tracks, while feeling like the wind could carry her away at any moment. Mari must've noticed Ruby’s discomfort, as she grabbed her hand tightly. 

 

Ruby could feel the rollercoaster finally reach its peak, and her heart almost stopped as they lurched forward. Suddenly, Ruby could feel get body being thrown in every direction at once, and she could feel herself beginning to panic. She was so scared, she couldn't even scream. Mari was laughing and having a great time, but Ruby felt like she was being sent to hell. Perhaps she had died and this was her punishment for begging her girlfriend to by so many churros. 

 

The ride did end eventually, as did all things, and Ruby would've felt relieved if she wasn't still panicking. 

 

When she was finally done with her anxiety attack, Ruby leaned in close to Mari and buried her face into her chest. She still felt shaken, but it wasn't as bad now. Not unbearable, at least. 

 

Mari held Ruby in her arms until she finally calmed down completely. “Good job, Ruby,” she whispered gently, “I am so, so proud of you.”

 

They sat like that for a few minutes, and after that Ruby managed to lift her head out of Mari’s boobs. “We… should tell big sis and Zuramaru…” she mumbled exhaustedly and put her head back on Mari. 

  
The two girls walked back to the hotel room to tell their friends about what Ruby did. It was horribly scary, but deep down, Ruby was glad she got on that rollercoaster. She felt proud of herself, and a feeling she’d never felt before emerged in her brain. Was this… confidence? 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! it's really short but I'm proud of myself, just like Ruby is...


End file.
